Rêves
by Juklee
Summary: Song fic. Akito ou Shigure? Lequel des 2 fait souffrir l'autre? AkitoShigure


**REVES**

_Autrice: Yuliel  
Disclaimers: M'appartiennent pas TT  
Chanson: **Behind Blue eyes**-Limp Bizkit (version originale: The Who)_

-Akito!  
Je me retourne lentement, mon kimono est à moitié défait, découvrant mes épaules blanches. Je déteste ma peau, elle est blafarde, presque transparente. Certains diront qu'elle est diaphane...Foutaises! Ils disent cela parce qu'ils ont peur, peur de moi...Comme ce sale clebs! Je regarde d'un oeil noir mon petit jouet arriver en courant vers moi. Il est bien dressé le toutou...  
-Que me veux-tu?  
Il s'arrête à un pas de moi, il n'ose pas s'approcher, quand je disais que je lui faisait peur.  
-Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles.  
Je renifle de dédain, mais bien sur, depuis quand on prend soin du chef de famille? Il veut sûrement encore me parler du monstre...ou peut-être de cette fille...Elle, je la hais! Je ne veux même plus en entendre parler, c'est à cause d'elle que ma chère famille s'éloigne de moi. Je passe pour un bourreau, moi qui fais tellement pour eux, je subis cent fois leur souffrance et eux, ils me détestent...la vie est mal faite hein?

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man   
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies _

-Eh bien comme tu peux le voir tout va pour le mieux. Rentre chez toi.  
-Akito...je...voulais vous parler.  
-Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.  
Que va-t-il me sortir cette fois-ci? Je n'arrive plus à le supporter. Je ne supporte plus personne de toute façon! Ils me tuent à petit feu, ils me torturent, toujours plus. Encore et encore. Sans même le savoir. Et moi, j'essaie de les préserver, de les protéger. Je rêve qu'un jour tout ça s'arrêtera: ma souffrance, ma faiblesse, la malédiction. Je montre à tous un visage qui n'est pas le mien, celui d'un homme qui veut garder notre malédiction. Et pourtant j'ai mal. Tellement mal. Je rêve d'un jour où le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille et je marche. Tranquillement, paisible, l'esprit en paix et un sourire au bout des lèvres. Une journée chaude où je rencontrerais la personne faite pour moi. Mais, ce n'est qu'un rêve qui me permet de sortir la tête hors de l'eau, qui m'empêche de me noyer.  
_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be _

-Je voulais juste vous dire...à quel point je tiens à vous...Je vous aime.  
Je ne peut m'empêcher de rire. Le chien amoureux de son maître? Quelle plaisanterie! Il dit ça pour ne pas que je le fasse trop souffrir. Haha  
-C'est pitoyable, souris-je.  
Je m'approche de lui, je frôle son visage du bout des doigts. Il frissonne. Cette fois-ci je pose ma main sur sa joue et je commence à le griffer, lentement. Il ne bouge pas, pourtant le sang coule.  
-Tu crois m'aimer? Tu penses avoir le droit de m'aimer? Tu m'as toujours laisser seul, pendant des années, préférant tes "amis" à moi...Et maintenant tu me reviens la queue entre les jambes en espérant obtenir une caresse. Tu crois réellement que je vais accepter ça?  
Je le sens trembler, il a peur, son regard me supplie et moi je jubile intérieurement.  
-Oh, oui, je vais t'aimer...Plus que tu ne le penses.

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free _

Il s'est figé, serait-il terrifié à ce point? Il ne me donne plus envie de jouer. Je ressens le besoin de le punir. C'est à cause de lui que je m'énerve, il connaît très bien mes points faibles, c'est sa fautes que mes sentiments s'embrouillent. Je vais le frapper jusqu'au sang

_No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings   
Like i do, and i blame you!_

Je prends ses poignets sans ménagements, j'enfonce mes ongles dans sa chaire et je l'emmène avec moi vers la salle qui accueillait Yuki auparavant. Yuki...ce lâche de rat! Il m'a laissé tomber pour cette pauvre folle qui va finir comme Kana...Lui aussi mériterait d'être puni...Je m'en occuperait plus tard, pour le moment une tâche plus amusante m'attends. Une fois dans la pièce, je ferme la porte. Il fait sombre, Shiguré s'est assis sur le sol, il ne dit rien. Je me dirige vers une petite armoire, j'en sors une fine lame qui ne m'a servie que rarement. Je m'avance dans la direction du chien, il me fixe de ses yeux vides. Je souris, et je le force à s'allonger parterre. Il n'esquisse pas un geste de réticence. Il attends simplement. J'enjambe son corps afin de pouvoir me tenir au dessus de lui. Il fuit mon regard. Je ris doucement et je défait avec l'objet tranchant son kimono. Je découvre son corps nu, sa peau légèrement tannée. Mon sourire s'étend un peu plus. Cet après-midi risque d'être plus amusant que je ne le pensais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sens une vive douleur à mon épaule, ce qui a pour effet de me réveiller en sursaut. Que se passe-t-il? Je vois Shigure qui se lève, en train de se rhabiller à la va-vite. Je regarde mon épaule: une trace de morsure...  
-Pourquoi tu as fais ça? j'interroge étonné.  
Le chien semble hésité puis réponds:  
-Tu m'as utilisé... Tu savais que je le voulais, en faisant cela tu as voulu me montrer que je ne l'aurais plus, n'est-ce pas?  
Je me relève rapidement, enfilant mon kimono.  
-Oui je t'ai utilisé, mais qui a dit que je ne voulais pas continuer ce genre de relation?  
Il se tourne vers moi, le regard froid et répond platement:  
-Eh bien, moi je ne veux pas continuer ce "genre de relation".  
Il s'en va, en me laissant seul, une fois de plus. Pourquoi ça me fait mal? Je ressens un tel vide, un froid qui remplit mon corps et mon cœur. Même mon âme. Non, je ne dois pas me laisser aller, personne ne doit savoir. Personne, pas même ce sale clebs!

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through _

Je rêve de lui, de le revoir, de sa peau contre la mienne, de ses baisers, de ses mains, de ses yeux, de sa voix, de son odeur, de son corps.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mois. Un long mois s'est écoulé depuis cet après-midi pluvieux d'automne. Un mois que je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme, qui ne vit plus que pour accomplir les actes de survies. Boire. Manger. Dormir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis tellement affecté par son départ. Il ne reviens plus. Il m'a abandonné.  
Je suis rongé de l'intérieur, j'ai beau me dire que je dois être fort, il me manque. Sans être là, il me fait souffrir, il me torture. C'est la punition qu'il m'inflige. J'ai abandonné l'idée qu'il me reviendrait un jour, ça fait mal mais au moins je me fais pas d'illusions.

_No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes _

Kureno vient d'entrer dans ma chambre, un mois qu'il essaie de me consoler mais il ne sait pas s'y prendre. Je le renvois d'un signe de main. Il me demande si je suis sur...  
-EVIDEMMENT! TU OSES ME CONTREDIRE!  
Il s'en va sans un mot. Tant mieux. Je ne veux plus voir personne, ils ne connaissent pas mes malheurs, ma peine. Je le sais, je sais toujours la vérité.

_No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies _

Je me balade sous le ciel bleu et le soleil qui brille, il fat chaud. Je suis paisible, je marche tranquillement, à côté de moi, se tient Shiguré. Je sens ses mains sur mes épaules, son regard se pose sur mon visage, son odeur m'enivre. Je suis bien...

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be _

FINISH!

BOn la traduc' de la chanson :  
_Personne ne sait ce que c'est  
D'être le mauvais homme  
D'être l'homme triste  
Derrière des yeux bleus_

Et personne ne sait ce que c'est  
que d'être detesté  
D'être affaiblit  
seulement dire des mensonges

Mais mes rêves  
ne sont pas aussi vides   
Que semble l'être ma conscience

J'ai passé des heures, tout seul  
Mon amour est vengeance  
Qui ne sera jamais libre

Personne ne sait ce que c'est  
De ressentir ces sentiments  
Comme je le ressent  
et c'est a cause de toi! 

Personne n'a mordu si fort en retour  
Sur sa colere.   
Aucun de mes peines, de mes malheurs  
Peut être vu au travers.

Mais mes rêves  
ne sont pas aussi vides   
Que semble l'être ma conscience

J'ai passé des heures, tout seul  
Mon amour est vengeance  
Qui ne sera jamais libre

Découvre l.i.m.p dit le (repeter) 

Personne ne sait ce que c'est  
Dêtre maltraité,   
d'être vaincu  
Derrière des yeux bleus

Personne ne sait comment dire  
Qu'ils sont désolés  
et ne t'inquiete pas  
Je ne raconte pas de mensonges!

Mais mes rêves  
ne sont pas aussi vides  
Que semble l'être ma conscience

J'ai passé des heures, tout seul  
Mon amour est vengeance  
Qui ne sera jamais libre

Personne ne sait ce que c'est  
D'être le mauvais homme,  
d'être l'homme triste  
Derrière des yeux bleus


End file.
